Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lithium battery pack, and more particularly to a solid-state polymer lithium battery pack and a preparation method therefor.
Description of Related Arts
As the complexity of spacecraft operation increases, the power requirements of the spacecraft have also been on the rise, and thus higher demands have also been placed on the power subsystem of the spacecraft.
In the conventional arts, the modern spacecraft mainly adopts a solar array as a basic energy source to convert the solar radiation energy into energy through a photoelectric effect, and then battery is utilized to store energy to supply power to the spacecraft system and its payload. Thus, battery is an important part of a spacecraft power sub-system.
However, the weight of the battery is heavy and the volume thereof is bulky, which is not capable of meeting the needs of lightweight and compact size of the spacecraft.
Lithium-ion battery is an excellent secondary battery (rechargeable battery), with the advantages of large energy density, high average output voltage, small self-discharge, large output power and long service life. In addition, the lithium-ion battery has the following advantages: excellent cycle performance, fast charge and discharge, high charge efficiency; wide operating temperature range of up to −20° C. −60° C., so he lithium-ion battery has the potential in aerospace applications.
However, since the space environment of spacecraft flying in orbit is near vacuum, if the conventional solid-state lithium-ion battery is directly applied to space, it is not capable of meeting the requirements of spacecraft in terms of insulation, reliability, air tightness and volume; meanwhile the conventional solid-state lithium-ion battery has the problem of poor vacuum adaptability.